


After Order 66

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Clone Perspective, Death, Order 66, did i cry whilst writing this? i'll never tell, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: I don't know what to say except it's full of angst. Don't read if you can't handle Order 66 angst.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	After Order 66

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except TW: Major Character Death.

Blinking out of a trace, staring into the expanse of Cato Neomoidia, remnants of the starship and the burning orange-red of fire had him transfixed. The sense of dread encompassed his entire being as he realised what his brothers had done - what he had done.

Jedi Master Plo Koon was gone, at the hands of him and his vode. A wolf-cry resounds from his throat, echoed by his pack - the eerie howling and wailing of loss. 

The nightmare had just begun.

  


————————————————

Seeing Jedi Master Aayla Secura with blaster wounds through her back, was not something Commander Bly ever expected or wanted to witness.

It made him sick to his stomach, betrayed by her men, shot by his own hand. A blaster clatters to the ground, hands shaking. The world numbs around him, the looming forestry of Felucia blurring into one.

He orders his men to shoot her once more. Even though he knows they can’t bear the burden of what they’ve done.

“Her death should be quick and painless. She deserved that much.”

Blaster fire echoes around him; from his own hand, where he scrambled up his blaster again - ready for action: as Aayla Secura would have wanted.

If any of the men noticed tears leaking from his helmet, amongst the melancholic confusion, they never mentioned it.

  


————————————————

Commander Bacara froze at the sight of the crumpled Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi’s form. His friend and mentor, dead by his hand.

Some of his brothers had crumpled too, now lifeless forms around him, blaster wounds causing gaping holes in their duraplast armour.

One of his brothers had approached Ki-Adi Mundi. Upon the sight of a gaping hole, right through the Cerean’s heart, sent a wave of disgust and guilt coursing through his veins.

He’s stuck, frozen, staring at the blaster in his hand that delivered the fatal shots to someone he viewed as a close friend.

  


————————————————

As Jedi Master Stass Allie’s speeder spiralled in a burning orange-red flame, Commander Neyo was unsteady.

The world shifted back into focus, yet the world around the flames seemed to blur, the grey smoke revealing the charred remains of his respected General.

His men gathered around him, remorse written on their faces. This was the day that the Republic died.

  


————————————————

Commander Cody was insistent that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead. Although he didn’t truly believe that, he’d seen the General fall from greater heights and live.

Through the haze of Order 66’s take-over, the General had been blasted once - and it hit the rock face. There was a chance he did survive.

So as long as they didn’t find a body, he could live in this sweet denial - as could his men. The General could live, and he and his brothers had followed order - as good soldiers do. 

With the mission complete and his troops dispersing from Utapau, his chest began aching, suffocating grief. His friend was gone.

He left the planet of Utapau, a different person to the one he arrived as.

  


————————————————

Staring onto the burial mounds of his brothers, his vode, Captain Rex couldn’t help but remember the words of his brother and best friend, Commander Cody.

“Sometimes in war, it’s hard to be the one who survives.”

The grief was tantamount to the regret, intermingling with the guilt - he should be as dead as his men. He should be alongside Jesse; he’d survived on sheer luck and it was unfair.

Escaping meant death. He could never see the rest of his vode again, he couldn’t have the easy drinks at 79s, joking with the 501st and Cody and Wolffe.

His old life was lost.

Ahsoka had to drag him away from staying with the remnants of his brothers. Off this moon he didn’t know, and would likely never see again.

He shattered, that day.

————————————————

Commander Fox felt numb after the news of the Jedi’s betrayal, having never served under them.

He was hesitant to believe in the betrayal, but he had seen Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Kit Fisto along with some others come to kill the Chancellor, which he learned later.

Anakin Skywalker has his begrudging respect.

It wasn’t until the Chancellor revealed himself as the Sith Lord Sidious when Fox realised he was wrong. And it was too late. 

The sense of helplessness - and the realisation he could’ve stopped it - could’ve saved his brothers - all along had he just been more attentive, broke him.

That day, Commander Fox was numb as his entire beliefs came crashing down.


End file.
